Providers of material demand compensation for the use of their material or content. Unauthorized use cheats these providers of their due compensation. Therefore, techniques for preventing such unauthorized use have been and continue to be developed. As soon as new techniques are developed and practiced, however, dishonest users seek to circumvent those techniques to avoid paying compensation to the content providers. Consequently, techniques for preventing unauthorized use of material evolve to stay one step ahead.